


Come Knocking

by the5throommate



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Shot, Psychic Sex, and he meets dan and they smoke pot and then fuck in a van, hook-ups, just pot, mentions of alcohol use, psychic connection, richie has the shining ability from the deadlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: “Patience is a virtue.”“And here I am being so virtuous; crossfaded in the back of a van with a dick up my ass.”
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Come Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> howdy :3c hope yall are staying safe and healthy out there!!! 
> 
> this is technically an excerpt from my longer WIP The Lights That Never Go Out, but its also a oneshot that can be read all on its own!!! but just in case for context, they're in Florida at Mike's new place for a housewarming party, Dan is a family friend of Mike's 
> 
> please feel free to let me know about any parts that are confusing or need clarification!!!

It might have been the sound of the fridge opening that woke Richie up. It might have been the grinding of the ice maker or the clinking of the cubes into the glass. It might have been the cabinet door that shut just a little too loud, or the hissed swear that followed. It might have been the sounds that his mind was making, the feeling that rippled out from him, a tangible feeling like the repelling force of two magnets or a wave passing overhead at the beach after you duck under. 

It might have been any of those things. Or none of them. Regardless, Richie Toizer was now awake. 

“Sorry,” came a whisper from the kitchen. “Didn’t mean to wake ya.” 

“It’s cool,” Richie mumbled, putting on his glasses, eyes further adjusting to the dark. “I sleep like shit, dude, a mouse could fart and I’d wake up.” 

Dan snorted, taking a sip of his water. “Hey, uh...since you’re awake. You wanna join me outside for a smoke?” 

“I thought you didn’t do cigarettes.” said Richie. 

“I never said cigarettes.” replied Dan. Even in the dark Richie could tell he was grinning. 

Richie kicked his blanket back and rolled off the couch, careful to stay silent, not wanting to wake up Stan, who was on the couch perpendicular, or any of the others. He followed the silhouette of Dan through the house and out to the front, down the gravel driveway to where Dan had parked the van that he and Hallorann had arrived in earlier that day. He opened the back doors to reveal an interior void of nearly everything save for the driver’s seat, the wheelchair ramp, and the mechanism used to secure the wheelchair in place where the passenger seat would otherwise be. 

“C’mon and sit,” Dan said, patting the spot next to him in the trunk of the van, swinging his feet above the gravel. Dan was in a t-shirt and boxers, Richie in some old joggers and a baseball shirt. Richie sat, hesitantly, the van dipping a bit with his weight. Dan was leaning back into the van’s interior, fumbling around in the dark for something. “Got it!” he muttered to himself, and the inside of the van was illuminated in the soft glow of various multi-colored string lights that adorned the ceiling. Richie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re a nurse driving your patient around in a goddam weed van? Dude!” 

“Not a weed van,” said Dan, waggling his finger at him. “A van that _happens_ to have weed in it _sometimes_. And the lights weren’t my idea, that was all my niece.” He scooted back further into the van, grabbing a worn-out messenger bag and removing from it a mini tray, grinder, rolling papers, and a small jar. 

“You don’t fuck around,” stated Richie. Dan grinned, and Richie watched him grind the pot and prepare the paper with an almost surgical precision. 

“It’s a helluva lot better than booze,” Dan said. “And I usually try to stick to edibles and shit like that but, you know, when in Rome.” 

Richie wondered if he was watching Dan lick the rolling paper too closely. 

_ I don’t mind.  _ Dan replied. 

“What?” 

“Grab those duffel bags, they’re all clothes, we can sit on ‘em.” Dan said back. 

The pair crawled and shuffled awkwardly around each other in the van, re-positioning themselves in the most comfortable way they could. They found themselves reclined on the duffel bags behind the driver’s seat against the wall, underneath a window. Dan offered Richie the unlit joint and a lighter. 

“Care to do the honors?” 

  
  


****

  
  


Richie watched the milky smoke swimming slowly in the air in the back of the van, the colors of the string lights becoming muddled and hazy. He thought he could hear music playing, though it might of just been in one of their heads. 

“Were you telling the truth?” Richie asked. 

“Hm?”

“When you said that it gets better with the shine. Once you get a hang of it, I mean. Or is that just some positive thinking bullshit to make us feel better.” 

“No, we were telling the truth,” Dan said through a breath of smoke, passing the joint to Richie. “It’s kinda like going through therapy. It’s not linear. It takes time.” 

Richie took a hit and passed the joint back to Dan. “And it’s a lot safer now, too.” said Dan with a smirk. “No more roving bands of psychic vampires wandering around.” 

“Roving bands of psychic...yeah, sure. Why not.” 

“The True Knot. Obnoxious motherfuckers. Going around sucking people dry to try to save their own sorry asses.” 

“Sucking? So the vampire part is pretty accurate,” Richie replied.

“Not sucking. It-it was more like…” Dan trailed off, joint smoldering between his thumb and index finger. He perked up suddenly, the spark of an idea flashing across his face. He scrambled up and, in one swift motion, sat himself firmly in Richie’s lap, straddling his hips. “It was more like....” (a deep drag taken from the joint, sparks of something else radiating from his body) “...this.” 

Dan touched his forehead to Richie’s, beginning to exhale, Richie taking in the harsh smoke with his mouth, his nose. Richie felt a rough pair of lips brush against his and pulled Dan in closer, hand on the back of his head, tangled in his mousy hair, kissing him deeper, his tongue feeling teeth and gums, tasting bitter smoke and Cheerwine. A moan was ripped from Richie’s throat as Dan began to grind his hips against his own. 

“Oh my God,” Richie said as their mouths parted. “I finally get to tell people I fucked a slutty nurse.” 

Dan laughed. “Yeah, I guess you can. Sorry but, if I’d known I would have brought my miniskirt.” He held up the shrunken joint to Richie, holding it for him as he took the last drag. He extinguished the roach on the tray and pushed it to the side. Hands empty, Dan was now free to feel up Richie’s chest through his shirt, squeezing at his pecs, coming in to lick and kiss at his neck. 

A shiver ran through Richie’s body. Something was different. Something was shining. 

He had had a few random hookups since Derry, two or three, he couldn't really remember. None of them had felt like this. It wasn’t like he was having some sort of revelation or falling in love. It was like the static shock he had felt in his head when they first shook hands, but bigger, more. Like jumping into a pool while blissfully drunk, able to feel the water in a way you never even thought of before. He slipped his hands under Dan’s shirt. He didn’t have to ask. He knew. They both knew. 

Dan was excited. Really excited. Richie could see five steps ahead in Dan’s mind as the air around them began to grow hot. 

_ shirt off pants off pull down kiss down kiss chest kiss belly kiss thighs taste cock suck cock some lube in bag fuck him make him feel good fuck him fuck him  _ **_fuck him_ **

“Shit,” hissed Richie. “Shit. J-just fuck me, man, fuck me.” 

Another sloppy kiss broken only to make way for Richie’s shirt, Dan pulling Richie’s head back by his hair to lick down his jaw and suck at his throat.

“So I take it you don’t hang around much with people who aren’t your niece or the old man?” Richie said while Dan knelt over his lap, tugging at the waistband of his joggers. “Jesus, you’re excited for this.”

“So are you,” breathed Dan, leaning in to kiss his mouth. He peeled off his own shirt, Richie now noticing the tent in the other man’s boxers. “But you’re just afraid to show it.” 

Dan guided Richie to slide further down onto his back in a more reclined position, gripping his hips and massaging with his thumbs. Once Richie was situated Dan crawled over, giving him a few soft, comforting pecks on the mouth, reassuring him. _ It’s okay _ , he said, and Richie knew it would be. He could feel Dan smile against his mouth and then begin to grind his dick against Richie’s, tortuously slow. Richie moaned, and with one hand gripped Dan’s ass, forcing his hips down to meet Richie’s as he bucked them up. With his other hand he took Dan by the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, savoring the taste of Dan’s mouth and the weight of his body on top of his own. 

They rutted against one another, their cocks now fully hard, leaking, beginning to dampen the fabric of their underwear. Dan separated his mouth from Richie’s, already panting hard, a string of spit keeping the two connected. Richie heard Dan and, without needing to look, reached behind him to the duffel bag he was leaning on and retrieved a crumpled box of lubed condoms from one of the pockets. 

“You wanna get yourself ready, honey?” asked Dan. He sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side and yanking down his boxers to reveal his hard cock. 

Richie could only lay there, mesmerized at the sight. He was looking up at an absolute vision of a man, engulfed in the milky rainbow haze of pot smoke and string lights. A multicolored celestial being with a fucking fantastic dick. He kicked off his own underwear and got to work on himself as Dan had suggested, never breaking eye contact with the other man as he did so. 

Dan spread Richie’s legs, lining up their hips, beginning to tease his hole with the head of his cock. 

“You are such a fucking tease,” he laughed to Dan. Dan smirked down at him knowingly. Richie sucked in a breath sharply through his teeth as he slowly pushed the head in. He then let out an uncontrollable yelp as Dan gave a sudden snap of his hips, burying himself fully inside Richie. He slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the rest of the moans, tears beginning to sting his eyes. 

“Shhhh...shh shh shh.” Dan held one finger to his lips, another hand caressing Richie’s thigh. “Don’t wanna wake the neighbors.” 

_ fuck fuck fuck jesus fuck dan, dan you feel so good so so so good jesus fucking christ dan can you hear me danny please- _

_ please what _

“ _Jesus_ , just fuck me, Dan!” Richie cried. 

“Patience is a virtue.”

“And here I am being so virtuous; crossfaded in the back of a van with a dick up my ass.”

Dan laughed, snorting a bit, making the growing affection Richie held for him in his chest begin to bloom even more. He hoisted one of Richie’s legs over his shoulder, manhandling Richie into his desired position. 

_ you really don’t fuck around  _

_ well not when it comes to fucking at least  _

Richie had been saying “when the van’s a-rockin’, don’t come-a knockin’” since the day he had heard one of his uncles use it as a punchline during a family gathering back in grade school. He hadn’t even known what it meant at first, just that it made other kids laugh and other adults angry. “Do you even know what that means?” his older sister had asked with a group of her giggling friends by her side. He didn’t see the appeal of the true meaning, thinking his interpretation made much more sense. If you’re jamming out to a rock-n-roll tape in your van, you don’t want other people coming around and interrupting a song, didn’t you? At that point in his life he had only ever been in one van, his grandfather’s, which was old and rusted on the outside with spare tools and drink cans covering the floor and seats inside, the fishing rod mount on the ceiling making it impossible to sit completely upright unless you were the driver. He could literally not think of a worse place to fuck. 

“Happy I could be the one to prove you wrong on that,” grunted Dan. Richie could feel the van bounce along with every one of Dan’s thrusts, the faint squeak of the wheels harmonizing with the sound of flesh on flesh, the sound of muffled grunts and whimpers. Dan was picking up to an almost animalistic speed, bracing himself with his free hand against the window. Richie grabbed Dan’s arm above him, able to feel his racing pulse in his wrist underneath his fingertips. He could feel Dan’s hand begin to slide down the condensation covered glass, unable to find any traction. 

_ this is like the gay stoner version of titanic  _

_ im fine with that as long as you save me room on the door  _

Free from the glass, Dan’s hand landed on Richie’s head, combing through and grabbing at sweat-soaked hair before traveling down the side of his face, fingers parting Richie’s lips. Richie swore he could still taste the pot on Dan’s fingertips when he ran over them with his tongue. Or maybe he had just smoked way more than he originally thought. He made a disappointed sound when Dan pulled his fingers from his mouth, but Dan made up for it quickly, wrapping a slick hand around Richie’s cock, spreading the precum over the head with his thumb before giving it a pull.

_ youre getting close _

_ no shit _

Dan surrendered Richie’s dick for another strong grip on his hip to pull him down to meet each thrust. Each time it burned, Dan just a bit bigger than what Richie was used to. Fuck, he loved it. 

“Ah, fuck, ah, ah, harder, Dan, go-”

_ harder harder harder dan please dan harder jesus i want to scream youre so good you feel so good- _

“-so fucking good, Jesus, Dan, _fuck_ , make me cum, please, I’m so close I’m so fucking _close_ -” 

Richie clutched his hand in a fist, biting down hard on his knuckles, wishing he could scream, yell, cry out with the force of the climax, to let Dan know that, yes, holy shit, yes, he was loving it. 

_ dont worry i know i know _

He tasted a small bit of blood from his hand and let his head roll backwards to rest on the wall as he shot cum onto his own belly and chest. Dan thrust into him once, twice, three times more before collapsing onto Richie with a heavy sigh. Richie wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, giving a kiss in his hair as he burrowed his face into the nape of Richie’s neck. 

“It’ll get better,” Dan whispered, “-’s not gonna be like this forever, Rich. I promise. It’ll all end okay.” 

Richie stroked Dan’s hair, watching as the last wisps of smoke shone multicolored with the string lights, floating over them like an entity, engulfing them, cutting them off from the outside world and letting them, even for a short moment, exist in their own space and time separate from the rest. “I believe you,” Richie muttered. 

He knew Dan was telling nothing but the real, honest truth. Dan knew Richie was doing the same. 

“I believe you.”

  
  
  


****

  
  


Bill and Stan stood in front of the large window in Mike’s living room in the dark, both staring out into the front yard. Stan had woken up to find some Advil and had run into Bill, who he caught in the kitchen drinking the last of Mike’s orange juice straight from the carton. Standing at the window, Bill offered the almost empty carton to Stan, who looked at him in disgust. 

“What? You think I have cooties?” 

“I don’t like the kind with pulp.”

“Pussy,” Bill said, draining the rest of the carton, “You’re missing out.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” said Stan. He crinkled his nose at a burp from Bill. “You, uh. You think we should let them know they left the van wide open or…” 

Bill shrugged. “Well I mean if they ask-” 

“Why the fuck would they ask something like that.” 

Bill shrugged again. “I dunno, man, I’m just talkin’” 

“Are you still drunk?” 

“Ha, yeah.” 

The two stood there for an additional moment, watching the van bounce on its axles, the smokey haze gradually escaping the open door. 

Bill chuckled. “You know with the lights it looks like they’re having a fucking rave in there.” 

Stan nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen enough, I’m going back to bed.” 

“Are you gonna tell ‘em?” 

“No, I’m not an asshole.” 

“I’m totally gonna tell ‘em.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/hoizertoizer 
> 
> and if you're interested, you can read my current WIP The Lights That Never Go Out here https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028092/chapters/52570465 
> 
> it would really mean a lot to me if you checked it out and also maybe left some feedback. it's my baby at the moment and I'm pretty proud of it so far and can't wait to share the rest with everyone 
> 
> again, hope you are safe and healthy and I wish you the best 
> 
> see you next time


End file.
